The present invention is directed to lighting fixtures, and in particular, lighting fixtures especially adapted for use in refrigeration units.
Supermarkets and other retail establishments frequently have large refrigeration units for display of goods that require refrigeration or freezing. To enable consumers to easily see the goods stored in the refrigeration unit, internal lighting is typically provided. This lighting can be an elongated, fluorescent light bulb supported on a suitably sized lighting fixture.
These lighting fixtures, which typically incorporate electrical sockets, can have a base and a protective removable cover. The refrigeration unit can have an elongated, light-receiving recess, sized to fit the base so that a significant portion of the base is not easily accessible.
A difficulty with these conventional lighting fixtures is that access to a light that needs replacement, as a result of becoming dim, broken, or burned out, is difficult. In order to remove the cover to have access to the light, it is necessary to extract the base from the light-receiving recess and remove the cover. This can be a time-consuming and expensive operation, with the result that increased operational costs are experienced and lights are not replaced as frequently as they should be.
Another difficulty with these conventional lighting fixtures, and in particular in older installations, either they do not have a protective cover for the lamp, or only have an easily breakable cover. Thus there is a potential hazard from a broken lamp or electrical shock from an exposed socket.
Accordingly, there is a need for a lighting fixture which can be used with existing structures, i.e., the lighting fixture fits into existing lighting recesses, and at the same time provides easy access to a light that needs replacement.